1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to a system and method for sorting processors based on thermal design point.
2. Description of Related Art
When processor chips are fabricated, it is important to test the resulting processor chips to determine their operational characteristics. Such testing is important because, while the processor chips may all have the same design, various sources of error are present in the fabrication process which may cause the resulting processor chip to not operate exactly within the design parameters. By testing the processor chips after fabrication, the processors may be sorted according to their actual operating characteristics.
Traditionally, processors have been sorted by providing a fixed voltage and varying the frequency of the power supply. Essentially, the voltage is set and the frequency of the input power supply is varied until the processor fails. From this testing of the processor, it can be determined how fast the processor chip may operate before failure. Based on this information, the processor may be classified into a particular functional classification. Based on the functional classification, it can be determined which processors will meet the requirements of various customers' systems.
Recently, programmable voltage regulator modules have been used with processor chips in order to regulate the voltage supplied to the processor chip circuitry. The programmable voltage regulator modules allow for different operating voltages by way of their “programmability.” As a result, it is possible to run a “fast” processor chip at a lower voltage than a “slow” processor chip operating at the same frequency as the “fast” processor chip. At a fixed frequency, there may be different customer demands for processor chips that have different power dissipation requirements related to the ability to dissipate heat in the resulting system in which the processor chip is utilized. Sorting processors according to frequency, as is generally known in the art, does not provide an adequate categorization mechanism for meeting such customer demands.